


We love Luke Support group

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: Julie and her Himbos [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, everyone is in with luke, mostly dialoge, so they start a support group, this stemmed from discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: They start a support group
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke/Everyone
Series: Julie and her Himbos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938235
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	We love Luke Support group

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this. I blame the discord server for this. It's dialog because it's funnier this way.

“Ok everyone take your seats we are about to start.”

“Reggie stop trying to move the chairs.”

“I guess I’ll start. Hi my name is Julie and I have been in love with Luke since I first saw him.”

“Hi my name is Alex and Luke and I dated once long ago but I have since recovered and am in a relationship.”

“Hi my name is Reggie and Luke serenaded me and almost kissed me once I have been questioning my life.”

“Hi my name is Luke and I don’t know why everyone loves-“

“Take your biceps and leave pretty boy. Hi my name is Flynn and Julie do not give me that look the boy is the definition of eye candy.”

“Hi my name is Nick and I don’t really know why I am here.”

“Hi my name is Carrie and I don’t get why you’re all losing your mind over some guy.”


End file.
